


race you there! (we need a pit stop)

by its_like_looking_in_3d



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Male-Female Friendship, Vague Reference to Emotional Abuse, Vague Reference to Physical Abuse, concept for this was thought of at 3/4am last night but i wrote it today, its mostly fluff tho i swear, yolanda and rick are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_like_looking_in_3d/pseuds/its_like_looking_in_3d
Summary: After school on a Friday, Yolanda and Rick head to the Pit Stop.A bit of self-indulgent friendship fluff for a friend.
Relationships: Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	race you there! (we need a pit stop)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodlesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlesss/gifts).



> Shorter than I wanted it to be to begin with, but I got everything in from my brainstroming last night so I'm alright with that actually jadnnsf

It was a Friday, and the last bell for the day had rung five minutes ago, so the JSA was officially free of school for the weekend. Courtney had run off quickly, as her mom had been threatening a family dinner all week, and now Court, Pat and Mike had been given no choice about having one that night. Beth was also heading home straight from school, as both her parents were working late and she wanted to cook dinner for them that night and have a karaoke session with the recently fixed Chuck.

She waved as she left Yolanda and Rick where they had gathered in front of the school, and Rick found himself still waving as she turned around. 

Yolanda smirked as she turned to him, a soft look on his face as he watched their mutual friend leave and raised her eyebrows. 

"Want to talk about that Ricky?" 

Rick froze, as if caught, and his hand stilled mid-air as he turned to look at her.

"I - well - see…. no I don't actually"

Yolanda just laughed softly, punching him just as lightly on the arm, "No worries loverboy, we don't have to. Will we get going as well then?"

A grateful look crossed his face before shifting into determination as Rick grinned at her before darting off in the direction of Pat's garage, and Yolanda yelled her annoyance at his cheating at his back before she took off at a sprint as well.

Rick and Yolanda gave up their race as they reached the centre of town, both winded slightly, and they took to swatting at each other as they walked, still laughing from Yolanda remarking that their shared history teacher's anecdote that afternoon had been "inconceivable", both of them knowing without it being said what the only proper response was.

"How are things, by the way? With your uncle I mean." 

The laughter between them stops, the real reason both of them are heading to The Pit Stop instead of going home sobering both of them, even if they usually try to use "JSA training" as an excuse with the others. Rick sighs as he responds. 

"It's. Well - you know what he's like. How's things at yours? Any better yet?"

It's Yolanda's turn to sigh now, "You know what they're like too. I'm allowed to go to mass again now, but - well, it's not great still. I can deal with it though, I've you lot now. Anyway, let's hurry up, I want to kick your ass at Mariokart again."

She smacks his lightly across the arm again, and takes off for the last stretch before they get to shop, while he hisses over-dramatically before looking up and realising she isn't there. It's his turn to yell about cheating this time, as he races to catch up.

They're both giggling at the other as they reach the door however and Rick pulls out his spare key for the side door the JSA tend to use when they're there. Yolanda ducks under his arm once he opens it to scamper up to the landing where their console is set up, cackling at his protests as she goes. By the time he gets there the theme is blaring out of the cheap speakers they rigged up to the old tv Rick had found, and she grins up at him from the couch, brandishing her remote in one hand and holding out his towards him with the other. 

"You ready to lose Tyler?" 

"You're on Montez."


End file.
